Sakura
by alkadmist
Summary: Semua ini berkaitan tentang Sakura. Tentang Hinata yang ingin melihat Sakura, tapi Naruto malah membawanya ke tempat Sakura bekerja, alias rumah sakit. Kesalahpahaman pun terjadi / Aku pikir Naruto sudah pintar sekarang, tapi nyatanya... / Fic Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #6! #NHFD6 #Family #Hanami / Read and Review, please!


**Naruto **belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!** OOC, Typos, Missing Text, Canon

**Special for Naruhina Fluffy Day #6 2015**

Story line by **Tomomi**

"_Sakura _"

.

"Naruto-_kun_.. Aku ingin melihat Sakura." Suara istri tercintanya terdengar. Membuat semua aktifitas yang dikerjakannya berhenti.

Seketika Naruto mengernyit heran. Pasalnya, semenjak perang melawan Kaguya telah usai, Hinata terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini, Hinata tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Entah Sakura yang sedang sibuk, atau Hinata sendiri yang jarang keluar dari rumah.

Intinya, yang pasti Hinata rindu akan sahabatnya. Tapi, baru saja kemarin Sakura dan Sasuke mengunjungi rumah baru mereka. Secepat inikah Hinata merindukan Sakura?

"Bukankah kemarin kau sudah melihat Sakura-_chan_, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

Dengan perasaan kesal Hinata menjawab, "Pokoknya aku ingin melihat Sakura. Sekarang juga!"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu, Hinatanya sedang mengidam. Ya, Hinata sedang Hamil. Tapi tak pernah sedikitpun Naruto berpikir bahwa Hinata akan mengidam Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus mengerjakan laporan ini dulu. Sebentar lagi selesai kok." Ucap Naruto tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tetaplah wanita yang ingin ia bahagiakan.

"Yeay! _Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata berseru dengan senangnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah suaminya dan...

CUP

Hinata mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut namun cepat. Sontak hal itu membuat pipi tampan Naruto terlihat sedikit memerah. Meskipun sudah menikah, tapi tetap saja, Hinata tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini.

Seketika Naruto mengingat sesuatu. _Mood Swing_. Ya, 'gejala' yang tidak pernah absen dari masa kehamilan. Harus Naruto akui, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan _mood swing_nya para wanita hamil, terutama istri tercintanya –Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya sedang sibuk sekarang. Banyak laporan-laporan yang harus dikerjakannya. Tapi mengingat istri tercintanya sedang merajuk ingin melihat Sakura, ia harus mengerjakannya saat malam nanti. Ketika Hinata sedang tertidur lelap.

Tak lama, Hinata datang menghampiri Naruto. Sudah siap eh, Hinata? Dan untung saja, Naruto telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hinata-_chan_?! Kenapa bawa makanan?" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengernyit heran. Naruto berpikir bahwa Hinata akan mengobrol saja dengan Sakura. Tapi nyatanya..

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh makan?" Ucap Hinata dengan sinis. Ohh ayolah Naruto, biarkan istrimu melakukan apa yang ia mau!

"Hmm.. Ok." Naruto menyerah. Ia tidak akan berkomentar apapun lagi. Ia tahu, jika ia 'meladeni' Hinata lagi, pasti akan menjadi perbincangan yang cukup lama. "Ayo, jangan berdiam diri terus. Katanya mau lihat Sakura-_chan_?" Lanjutnya.

"E-eh iya. Bawain makanannya dong Naruto-_kun_. Hehehehe."

-oOo-

"Naruto, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata. Saat ini ia sedang berada di mobil milik pemerintahan Konoha. Ingat! Teknologi di Konoha kini sudah berkembang begitu pesatnya. Bahkan sampai ada gedung pencakar langit. Jadi, mobilpun bukan hal yang asing lagi 'kan? Dan itu berkat seseorang yang berada di samping Hinata. Siapa lagi kalau _Hokage_ ke-7, alias si pecinta ramen –Naruto Uzumaki.

"Menemui Sakura. Nah ini sudah sampai, ayo kita turun." Ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata bingung. Mengapa Naruto membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha? Ia pikir, ia akan dibawa ketempat yang begitu luas. Tapi, tak apalah. Yang penting ia bisa melihat Sakura.

"_Ohayou _Sakura-_chan_!" Sapa Naruto. "Ah, _Ohayou_ Naruto. Ada Apa?"

"Ini, katanya Hinata ingin melihatmu."

"Siapa yang mau melihat Sakura-_chan_?" Lagi-lagi Hinata mengernyit heran. Padahal ia tidak pernah sekalipun meminta Naruto untuk mengajaknya pergi menemui salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" Kini Sakura yang bertanya. "Mmm.. Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin menemuimu Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk sakura. Tentu saja masih dengan ekspresi herannya.

"T-tapi tadi kau bilang ingin melihat Sakura?" Kali ini bukan hanya Hinata saja yang heran. Tapi suaminya pun ikut heran. Lantas, apa yang sebenarnya Hinata maksudkan?

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang ingin melihat Sakura-_chan_ sahabatku, Naruto!" Ucap Hinata sedikit kesal _plus_ marah. Oh ayolah, Hinata tidak salah bilang 'kan?

"L-lalu, kau ingin melihat Sakura yang mana?" Naruto, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia pikirkan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpat Hinata dengan perasaan kesal. Aku pikir Naruto sudah pintar sekarang, tapi nyatanya.., pikir Hinata.

Seketika Hinata mengingat sesuatu. Mengingat yang membuat hatinya sangat perih. Mengingat akan masa lalu Naruto yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Hey! Jadi selama ini Naruto masih mengingat Sakura? Bahkan setelah ia menikahiku?! Pikiran-pikiran itu memenuhi benak Hinata.

"J-Jadi, di hati N-Naruto-_kun_ masih ada S-Sakura y-ya.. Kau j-ja.. hiks." Tak mampu membendung hati dan air matanya, akhirnya ia menangis. Ia begitu sakit hati mengingat dan mengetahui hal ini. Tak bisa lama-lama berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua, akhirnya Hinata putuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu Hinata! Kau salah paham!" Naruto sedikit teriak. Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Dasar bodoh!" Ucap Sakura. Ia tak habis pikir, teman-mantan se-_team_nya masihlah bodoh. Bahkan sampai menjadi _Hokage_ pun masih tetap bersarang. "Cepat susul dia. Ingat, dia sedang hamil." Lanjutnya.

-oOo-

Sementara itu, di dalam mobil...

"Hikss.. N-Naruto -_kun_ jahat.. D-dia tega sekali, hiks.." Ucap Hinata sesenggukan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengahpus airmata yang sedari tadi tumpah.

"_Baby-chan_, apa yang harus _Kaa-san_ lakukan?" Salah satu tangannya mengusap perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar.

TOK TOK TOK

Hinata tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat ia mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa dipipinya. Setelah itu ia membuka kaca mobil.

"N-Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata pelan. Ternyata itu adalah suaminya. Ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi. Akhirnya, hanya namanyalah yang dapat ia ucapkan.

"Hinata, kau salah paham! Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto mencoba meluruskan apa yang telah terjadi.

"T-tapi kenapa kamu membawaku ke tempat Sakura-_chan_ bekerja? Apakah hanya Sakura-_chan _saja yang ada dipikiranmu?" Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia masih sakit hati.

"Bukan begitu! Aku membawamu kesini karena aku pikir kau masih ingin mengobrol dengan Sakura-_chan_.. T-tapi ternyata bukan ya, maafkan aku ya." Ucap Naruto kembali. Sungguh! Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat Hinata berkata ingin melihat Sakura.

Tunggu.. Melihat Sakura.. Melihat! Oh demi _Kami-sama_ yang agung! Naruto pun telah salah paham rupanya! Mungkin yang dimaksud Hinata adalah melihat bunga sakura!

"T-tunggu.. Hinata, maksud kamu, kamu ingin melihat bunga sakura?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Binggo! Ternyata benar! Sungguh payah kau Naruto!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto langsung memasuki mobilnya. Lalu ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang benar-benar Hinata ingin lihat. Taman bunga sakura.

Kini ia tahu, mengapa Hinata membawa makanan. Ya, ternyata Hinatanya ingin melakukan _Hanami_. Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata yang dibalas oleh gelengan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sadar bawah selama ini kita hanyalah salah paham."

-oOo-

Tak terasa, kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di taman itu. Ternyata sudah cukup ramai. Naruto mulai menyalahi dirinya. Kalau saja ia tidak salah mengira, pasti ia dan Hinata akan mendapat tempat yang cocok untuk _Hanami_.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Gumam Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah meminta maaf Naruto-_kun_. Dari pada memikirkan kesalah pahaman tadi, bagaimana kalau kita segera amparkan tikarnya? Aku sudah membawanya tadi bersama makanan." Ucap Hinata lembut yang mampu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Sungguh, ia benar-benar bersyukur bisa 'melihat' Hinata.

.

"_Nee_, Naruto-_kun_.. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Hinata sedikit merona. Mata lavendernya menatap mata biru tajam milik suaminya. Pun kedua tangannya sedang mengusap-usap lembut perut buncitnya.

"Begitupun aku. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku.. Sejak dulu." Balas Naruto. Memang, ia sungguh berterima kasih padanya. Meski ketika ia kecil, ia tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya dicintai oleh Hinata. Ia akan tetap berterima kasih.

Dan kini, salah satu tangan Naruto mulai mengusap perut Hinata. Mengusap _baby-chan_nya. Salah satu tangan yang lainnya, memeluk punggung Istrinya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka telah tersenyum penuh arti. Kebahagiaan, eh? Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Pasangan yang romantis, eh?

**The End**

**A/N ** : Muehehehehe,

Gimana nih? Inii fic ke-3ku. Semoga makin bagus deh yaaaa.. Oh iya, ini fic spesial untuk NHFD#6.

Kalo boleh curhat dikit, jujur aja aku merasa seneng banget waktu aku lihat pm. Ternyata ada surat undangan. Eh, pas dibuka ternyata undangan buat ikut berpartisipasi dalam perayaan NHFD yang ke 6! Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ikut NHFD, semoga berkesan ya..

Selain itu, marilah kita bersama-sama merayakan NHFD ini!

NHFD! Banzai! Yeaaaay! ,

Bytheway, kalau bisa direview yaa.. Sankyu!


End file.
